L O V E L Y, N A T U R A L L Y
by Cheshire Violetta
Summary: Warning:shounen-ai or yaoi. Echizen Ryoma is back after a 3 year absense to America. Although he may not notice it, He's capturing the hearts of...well. everyone xD RyomaxEveryone Some yearn for him more than others though... OoC
1. Enter Echizen Ryoma

ＬＯＶＥＬＹ， ＮＡＴＵＲＡＬＬＹ

ＲＹＯＭＡ ｅｘｉｔｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｐｌａｎｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｇｒａｃｅ。 ＥＶＥＮ ａｆｔｅｒ

his three year absence, he changed so much, yet, so little. His hair grew much longer, which was tied loosely with a red ribbon, the dazzling midnight-emerald locks were flowing with the breeze. His fashion sense changed greatly, Kevin rubbed off on him during his stay in America. A tightly fitted long sleeve black shirt was splattered in red paint and ripped in many areas, exposing a great deal of skin. Porcelain doll-like skin played peek-a-boo here and there. For a tennis player, his muscles never showed up, it was the same baby smooth skin. Tight jeans snuggly fit his legs, while a long jacket completed the picture. All in all, he looked as if he belonged on T.V.

His big doe golden eyes and the cocky smirk were the few things that people who knew him used to distinguish him from his every so changing style of clothing. Hey, Kevin has a thing for fashion, you can't blame him, and he is part fashion designer after all. And unfortunately, (or fortunately for the viewers) he loved using Ryoma as his dress-up doll. His measurements hardly changed so it was easier for him and his oh-so beautiful body just added on the stars.

"Hnnnn, Japan didn't change at all did it?" A cocky smirk appeared on the boy. He looked down at Kevin's choice of clothing for him and his smirk faltered a bit. 'Really! Did he have to choose today to make me wear this! I mean could the sempais even remember me!...!" Ryoma's thoughts went from bad to good, well for him. 'Well, time for some fun then,' He laughed, before pulling out a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses and made his way to a group of people with a sign reading 'o-chibi' that was definetly painted by a certain red haired cat sempai.

"Nyaaan! Where's o-chibi~~~!" The certain haired cat sempai whined.

"Eiji, I'm sure he's around here somewhere…" Oishi replied, but from the tone of his voice, he was far from 'sure'.

"How come so many people are here?" Momo spat, 'why are there over a thousand people at three in the morning?' he added mentally.

"Fshhhhh." A hiss sounded from Kaidoh, who was none too happy about waking up at 1am, the taking a 1 hour drive in a cramped taxi with seven people, which was far from legal, and now forced to stand in a chilly air-port, that'd piss anyone off.

"Data…..data…Data…." Was the almost robotic answer from, whom else, Inui.

"Saaaaa…" Fuji murmured.

"…" Was all Tezuka said.

All of the Seigaku Regular members were unaware that Ryoma was approaching them.

"Nee, Nee, is that a movie star?" Kikumaru jumped in excitement as the 'movie star' approached them.

"I-I-I don't know…" Was the reply from the Seigaku team, as the air around him had a familiar, yet, extremely alien feel?

'And let the games begin.' Ryoma chuckled. Ryoma walked casually to the group who were gaping at him. He walked a few more steps before standing right in front of the sign.

"Ano… who's this 'o-chibi'?" He teased, before adding, "ummm, hello~?" When he realized no one was answering but continuing the gaping they had started previously, he was confused. 'Okay, I know I look a little different but I'm not _that_ different.' Ryoma thought.

Oh how was he wrong.

There were predatory stares from everywhere, not just from Seigaku, but the whole airport.

Ryoma was going to continue the 'who's o-chibi?' game but someone decided to spoil his fun, much to his dislike.

"WOULD THE OWNER OF A HIMALAYAN CAT PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The announcer was cut off by a loud 'nyaa'.

'Shit! Karupin!' Ryoma ran to the front desk, cursing himself, leaving the Seigaku in shock, well _more_ shock actually. They knew that angry 'nyaa' more than anyone.

~FlashBack~

"Come on!" Kikumaru and Oishi cried out in exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Fuji and Inu asked when they saw the golden pair yelling at a tree for some reason.

"That cat stole our tennis ball!" They called back, keeping their gaze straight to the tree.

"Then can't you get another one?" Momo called out walking towards them.

"Baka, all the tennis equipment is lock up until next week 'cause you lost the key!" Kaidoh spat.

"What'd you say!" Momo spat back.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" The snake hollered.

"Guys." A sadistic voice talked, who had a grin plastered on his face. Fuji wasn't in a mood for this, especially during the summer, too hot.

The two stopped almost immediately not wanting a repeat of last time; they shuddered, 'so many of Inui's drinks…'

"What's going on?" A stern voice said.

"Ahhh Tezuka, it seems that that cat got our only tennis ball." Fuji replied.

"Then, why don't we just get another one?" He offered, that seemed rational.

"WE can't, were banned because of Momo's and Kaidohs fights for three weeks in any sports stores, and all of our equipment is in the shed which the key to it is missing." Fuji replied once again, filling in Tezuka in.

Kikumaru jumped up into the tree and tried grabbing the ball but slipped and grabbed the cat's tail instead…. Not a pretty ending.

~FlashBack ends~

The group shuddered, they hated the cat but they also knew only Ryoma had a cat like that,…. Anyway, that 'Nyaa' isn't normal, but it is Echizen's cat so…. They left it at that.

"Karupin, sorry I forgot about you." Ryoma murmured hugging the cat affectionately. He walked back to the area he was once before but was stopped when a mob of fan-girls nearly ran him over.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa he's sooooo uke!" Fan-Girl A said.

"I know!" Fan-Girl B said

"*Squeal*" was all Fan-Girl C squealed.

Ryoma was ticked off by the comments being thrown at him but he knew what to do…RUN!

He reached into his jacket pocket and texted his sempais that he can't meet them right now, in a dilemma.

"Bo beep bo beep bo beep bo beep bo beep nyah~" rang Kikumaru's cell phone. "It's a text from o-chibi nyaa!"

Heads snapped toward him and reached for the phone, it read

"sdfavbaskvsdf on!, lfhefcvsd! Sfhjlbcnishebc ifovhbak iyfgvbksdjvvn!"

All the Seigaku regulars were having confused faces because; A) it was in English, B) Was that English? And C) it's Ryoma! He never texts!, until Inui explained.

"It's says, 'No Demon Meet House Ahhhh! No Here Bye' So basically it means he's getting chased by his Fan-Girls and says to meet him at his house."

"That's Inui!" The regulars clapped.

So they packed into the cramped taxi again and headed for the Young Echizen's House, forgetting about the whole Karupin Incident on the way, it's too early to remember anything.

Oh, if they knew what who the 'movie star' actually was.

ＣＨＥＳＨＩＲＥ ＶＩＯＬＥＴＴＡ`Ｓ ＢＬＵＲＢ

Hello! This is my first fan fiction xD

Well, I wanted to ease my first story into the fan fiction community, so I kept everything light in the first chapter and simple…or was it confuzzling? Oh I'm sorry if it was TT^TT.

This chapter was to introduce ＲＹＯＭＡ back to Japan after his 3 year departure to America and how he changed in a few ways…okay, maybe more than one, xD

This will be a shounen-ai (or maybe a yaoi /) it mostly depends on you guy though heehee.

Leave a comment! Anons can review too! I hate logging in, my passwords are always too long, even for me *sweatdrops* But if you review, I'd prefer it to be were your logged in b/c I wanna reply to any questions or requests. (Yes! I take requests!)

Some things you should know…

I'm only in middle school so my writing isn't superb.

Even though it's the summer, I have summer study sessions so I can't update a lot.

Its sooooo hot and sweaty TT^TT in the summer.

I probably won't have consistent updates as I'm just adding fan fiction into my schedule.

I wrote this in about an hour so it's riddled with mistakes.

I tried my best at proof-reading but, im never good with that TT^TT

And last but the MOST importantly-est. *ahem* THANK YOU FOR READING XD

Disclaimer, I own the story line, not the characters...sadly TT^TT


	2. 3 2 1 AHHHHHHH!

ＬＯＶＥＬＹ， ＮＡＴＵＲＡＬＬＹ

ＲＹＯＭＡ ｇａｓｐｅｄ ｆｏｒ ｂｒｅａｔｈ ａｓ ｈｅ ｓｔｏｏｄ ｂｅｆｏｒｅ ｈｉｓ ｈｏｕｓｅ。

'Thank god I sent the luggage a few days ago or I'd be screwed!' He thought before hearing the nostalgic squeak of the rusty hinges of his door. The temple was just as he left it. He saw his bag's shadow from the paper screen doors a few feet away. He opened the sliding door to reveal his old man sleeping with an…explicit….magazine over his face like he would do, except with manga.

Karupin jumped off Ryoma's arms and went to its respected bed a few doors down.

He had a sad smile on his face. That's right, I left, no one told me to, _I _chose to. Before he got any deeper into his flashback he saw his old man stir and wake up.

"Honey…~" The senior samurai murmured before the magazine slid off his face to see a blur of green looking down on him.

Ryoma forgot of any unpleasant thoughts he had just mere seconds before and that cocky smirk reappeared on his face. "Oi, old man, are you drunk?" He teased.

Nanjirou's eyes adjusted to the light and gaped at the sight before him. His son…no it couldn't be…..He knew Ryoma was going to come home today….he knew that Kevin told him he'd look different but this!

"Hello~?" Ryoma frowned seeing that everyone was doing that to him, but it sort of morphed into a pout in his case. He clearly didn't know the effect he was putting on anyone did he?

"Ryoma?" The elder Echizen finally made out.

"Yeah, old man." Ryoma replied bluntly. His voice still had that annoyed tone laced between syllables.

"Che, your still a brat." Nanjirou laughed and continued mentally, 'And here I thought you changed.'

"Che." The younger Echizen replied. Then he just remembered something, "Hey, old man, don't you have to get to XXXXstreet for your honeymoon with mom?" He added, "In about…25? Minutes?"

"What'd you talking 'bout brat? That's on the 6th!" The elder replied.

"…It is the 6th, and its 3:35am and your car leaves at 4am and remember what happened last time…so…." Ryoma knew were this was headed so he plugged his ears…

3

2

1

…And all hell broke loose…

"!"

Before you knew it, Nanjirou bolted out the door in a crazy fashion, leaving Ryoma laughing. The Older Samurai must have looked crazy because one girl actually scream 'PERVERT!' at him before throwing her shoe at him.

Ryoma decided he should take a shower; it was a long flight after all. He undressed and stepped into the shower, forgetting the fact that he invited his sempais to his house.

~IN THE CAR RIDE TO THE ECHIZENS'~

"Stupid snake, move your foot, IT'S ON MINE!" Momo screamed.

"Well, if you moved your arm from my head, MAYBE I WOULD!" Kaidoh screamed back.

"Probability of them stopping…0%" Inui sighed and rubbed his temples. 7 people were smushed into one car and 2 of them have a tendency to fight to no end. Saying that the driver was annoyed was an understatement, but he didn't want to break his arm eyeing the violent teens. If he broke his arm that would hurt. If he broke his arm, that would hurt and he couldn't drive. If he broke his arm, that would hurt and he couldn't drive, If he broke his arm, that would hurt and he couldn't drive he couldn't work…He went on and on, ignoring the scene unfolding in the back.

"Guys." The familiar sadistic tone spoke with venom, but the facial expression held a smile resulting in a scary Fuji.

"Sorry." The two murmured resorting to elbow nudges.

Inui gaped at this and started scribbling in his notebook, "Fuji…..Momo…Kaidoh…" He repeated again and again.

That's pretty much how the car ride went. Tezuka was reading a book, Kikumaru and Oishi fell asleep and Fuji, Inui, Kaidoh, and Momo did what they did.

"Mnnnnn-nyah?" Kikumaru woke up with a stir, careful not to wake Oishi, well, that didn't go very well cause he screamed, "STOP!"

The taxi swirled to a stop, barely missing a row of garbage pales behind them.

Oishi woke up in a snap, Kaidoh and Momo stopped their elbow war, Inui looked up from his book, well his hand was still writing in it, Fuji turned to face him and Tezuka glared intensely.

Kikumaru sweat-dropped but still spoke, "Isn't that Echizen's house nyah?" he said, pointing a slender finger to a location behind the window.

The house was indeed Echizen's; it has his surname carved into the plate above the door.

They thanked the driver, and paid the amount plus extra for Kikumaru's …..Ummm, almost causing the car to get totally busted? Yea, that.

The group somehow managed to force themselves out from the small car and walked up to the door.

They knocked but there was no answer, the lights were shown visibly from creaks in the wooden door. They were contemplating on what to do before…

ＣＲＡＳＨ！！！

It wasn't the crash that startled them the most, but the voice that screamed with it, it was unmistakably Ryoma's, and Karupin's hiss only approved it even more. They paid no second thought before rushing in.

~What happened~

Ryoma exited his shower with a loose white towel that wrapped dangerously low on his waist. He didn't notice the magazine his old man was reading that was lying in the middle of the floor. Put one and one together, he fell. Karupin who was startled at the sound hissed by instinct. Ryoma cursed at himself for making such a loud yelp.

ＢＡＭ！

The doors opened, revealing Seigaku regulars rushing in, prepared for anything, mafia, burglars, thugs, anything…anything except for the breath-taking sight before them.

Ryoma was sprawled out on the floor with only a towel for any type of clothing, his hair was tied tightly in a small bun so it still looked like he had short hair, and his lips were parted, and face still flush from the hot shower he had taken moments ago. Ryoma noticed he wasn't alone and…

3

2

1

"!" Ryoma screamed. (Like father like son was how the expression goes I believe? xD)

"SEMPAIS! GET OUT!" Ryoma yelped running to a nearby room. 'Oh my gods! I'll lock myself in here forever!' was what he said before he realized something.

The sliding door opened slightly and a thin arm extended to grab the pile of clothing Ryoma had set out before and snatched it quickly before slamming it shut.

He heard Fuji-sempai chuckle from outside the room. Hey the doors are paper, what do you expect, total sound proofy-ness? So it pissed him off. He slowly grabbed Karupin and set him outside.

3

2

1

"!" (Even though it's a cat, It's a Echizen xD)

A lot of banging and crashes could be heard, the sempais were living there worst nightmare…part 2.

Ryoma took his time changing. He wore a long white sleeved shirt and simple black pants, with is favorite FILA cap covering his hair, it was too annoying when it was wet, but he grew it out for a reason…, anyway, you can't expect him to dress up in his house do you?

~Somewhere in America, a certain blond all but screamed "Hell Yea!"~

Although the clothing itself was simple, it just was the same as fine silk when it was on the boy. He walked outside to see the mess.

The sempais were running around like mad. Tezuka and Fuji were smart enough to find shelter in a room next to the one Ryoma was in a while ago. Momo, Eji, and Oishi were running in a complete oval, around and around again. Kaidoh and Inui were the bushes for safety.

"Karupin," Ryoma called out, "You should get some rest, and you must be tired." And just like that, Karupin walked in the room were his bed was. 'Now then… HOW THE HECK DO I HANDLE THIS?' You can't blame him; his sempais just saw him basically naked so yea…. But little does he know, the Sempais have the worst end of his dilemma.

Soon the group was sitting in a circle…

And sitting…

And sitting…

And sitting….

To put the complicated minds in simpler terms:

Echizen Ryoma= that was soooo embarrassing! Why on the day we meet again this happens? But what if… Then…But…..etc etc etc

Seigaku Regulars= *mental nosebleed*

"So…..hello?" Ryoma started, hoping some of the awkwardness would fade.

Kikumaru was the first to recover, "Nee o-chibi! We saw a movie star today!" He shouted like a child.

Oishi followed, "He looked really young though."

Momo started talking too, "Yeah, he was wearing really dark shades so I couldn't really see his face." Ryoma twitched, 'it couldn't be…'

Kaidoh also added a few words, "He had a cat." Ryoma: 'n-n-no way….'

Fuji spoke as well, "He wore a black shirt with red that exposed a great deal of skin…" Ryoma: 'They couldn't have…I mean I looked a _bit_ different but to not recognize me?' Ryoma grinned, having a mischievous thought just enter his head.

Tezuka just said, "And had long hair." Ryoma visibly paled under his FILA hat.

"Ryoma?" He looked up and saw Inui staring at him intently, there's a bulge in your cap.

"Huh? Yea, your right!" Kikumaru replied.

"Take it off, there might be a tennis ball lodged up there since you are Ryoma." Fuji chuckled.

Ryoma sighed, taking the cap off, revealing land emerald locks cascading down and clung to his body since it was still wet.

The Seigaku regulars now realized how the 'movie star' was.

Kikumaru actually said, "Movie star is o-chibi?"

Ryoma decided to put his acting skills to the test, "S-sempais…..Y-y-you didn't r-r-recognize m-m-me?" Ryoma said, sniffling with big eyes.

The sempais paled and went into a fit of 'sorry' and 'don't cry's' Ryoma's shoulders shook which lead the sempais into a bigger fit.

"Pwahahahhaaa!" Ryoma burst into a fit of laughter. "Wow, you actually believed me" He managed to say between laughing. Then he added, "Mada Mada Dane."

The Seigaku regulars were dumbfounded but found themselves laughing along with him. 'Even Tezuka let the corners of his mouth go upward around 3%' Noted Inui.

"Looks like your having fun." A voice spoke.

Heads turned to see none other than,

"Monkey King!" Echizen spoke quite in-different but you could tell he was happy.

"Ore-sama was in the neighborhood and I heard a lot of noise…"Atobe couldn't finish, 'Brat? That's the brat from 3 years ago?' He inwardly thought. Atobe smirked, he saw the glances that were shot at the boy and casually walked in. Atobe always had feelings for the boy, just he never admitted it. (Yeah, he was just in the neighborhood, at 4 in the morning, nothing unusual about that.)

He snaked his arm around his waist and whispered, "Welcome home." In a strong, almost seductive voice.

Ryoma flushed red and pushed him away, "What….you…huh?"

His in-experience to romance made the King laugh, "Well, I'll be going, ore-sama needs sleep." He stated before 'casually' walking out the door in designer clothing and 'casually' walked on a red carpet, and 'casually' step in a gigantic limo.

The regulars were glaring at Atobe until he exited the door.

"Well, I… Im going to bed!" Ryoma announced running upstairs. The Seigaku regulars agreed with him, they had to wake up again in around 4 hours so getting as much sleep as possible would be good, and they exited the Ryoma Household.

'What the heck am I doing? Im not gay…..am i?' Ryoma was beyond flustered. He never thought he was gay but he never had interest in either gender before. "ahhhhhhhhhhh, I'll think about it tomorrow!...today?' In four hours he had to get up so…

He didn't notice his cell phone blinking.

"From Yukimura Seiichi"

ＣＨＥＳＨＩＲＥ ＶＩＯＬＥＴＴＡ`Ｓ ＢＬＵＲＢ

So hello once again xD

Some things to know

I had trouble conveying my feelings in this chapter.

Spell check sucks when you type Japanese words TT^TTI tried making it longer though xD

I couldn't type to the best of my ability due to pain in my upper right arm, sorry TT^TT

And thank you to all the reviews!

Btw, keep voting, *dramatic music* "Who will end up with Ryoma?"

Disclaimer: I own plot, Me no owns charas.


	3. Kevin's!

ＬＯＶＥＬＹ， ＮＡＴＵＲＡＬＬＹ

ＲＹＯＭＡ ｓｔｉｒｒｅｄ ａｎｄ ｔｏｓｓｅｄ ｈｉｓ ｃｏｖｅｒｓ ｍｕｌｔｉｐｌｅ ｔｉｍｅｓ ｂｅｆｏｒｅ ｓｌｏｗｌｙ ｓｉｔｔｉｎｇ ｕｐ.

After numerous times of trying to fall asleep, nothing worked. What he did after was simple. He went downstairs and chugged two bottles of milk, 'I'll get taller, you'll see!' He thought to himself. He then watched TV. while reading his favorite manga, while drinking the milk, while eating an apple, while jogging in place… yea…Not weird at all, NOT weird at all…_

Well, I wouldn't blame him; Ryoma was doing everything to avoid thinking of…

"_Welcome home."_

/ (practically sums it up)

Ryoma was so preoccupied with the incident with Monkey King; he didn't notice his phone vibrating on the table. He took a brief look at the clock and he noticed he only had about 2 hours left until school would come. He skipped a couple of grades and was put in the advanced placement program with the rest of his sempais. (A.n. for the sake of the story, Momo and Kaidoh are in the same year as the rest of the Seigakus. And Ryoma…, is Ryoma after all. xD)

Ryoma decided he would get some sleep during classes, he learned most of it anyway. He then just focused on getting ready for school as, going back to sleep was not an option. Besides, he couldn't really tell if it was because of Monkey King or the time difference. Being as stubborn as he is, he opted for 'It's all the time difference's fault.' Of course it is Ryoma…_

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Amazingly, even with the great length of locks, they never tangled. He pulled it into a loose ponytail and let it fall, curling in some places, but pretty much straight. He went to get into fitting tight black pants with rips and tears here and there and a long sleeve black shirt with the words "This is Kevin's!" painted on it in bright purple letters. 'Kevin loved putting his name on the clothing he made.' Ryoma innocently thought, as each article of clothing he owned was made by Kevin.

If Ryoma only knew, that those 3 simple words would cause so much trouble.

Ryoma turned on his TV. To check for the weather, but all he found was a cartoon with a bright smiling yellow sun towering on a city. Yet he took it as it was going to be sunny. He took one more look at the clock to see his two hours was up! Well, he does take a while getting ready, but two hours? Really? Ryoma took one last look in the mirror, his lack of sleep painted his eyelids with a black-ish tint, which oddly looked like he was wearing eye liner. Well, in a good way xD.

He got his backpack and left for school.

…

..

.

..

…

"Shit!" A soaking wet teen cursed as he entered the building. 'The smiley-sun lied!' He added mentally. It was pouring out side, and many other students were in the same predicament, throwing angry glances at the few who were smart enough to carry an umbrella. He brushed the wet bangs out of his face before heading to the main office in the high school.

He turned the knob and entered the office.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule." He stated absent-mindedly, he was too preoccupied with the whole 'stupid smiley sun' thing.

"Here" The lady put a piece of paper on the desk, not noticing Ryoma because she was playing a game of poker online intently. She didn't have to ask for his name, he was the only one to transfer in the middle of the year.

Ryoma picked the piece of paper up, being careful not to wet it.

**ECHIZEN, RYOMA**

**Class:** S

**Room: **3

**Schedule: **

Period 1….. Homeroom

Period 2….…..….. Science

Period 3….….. English

Period 4…. Free

Period 5…..…. Art

Period 6….… …Lunch

Period 7….…..….… …Math

Period 8….…..…..….Free

Period 9….…..… History

**-(Cut Off And Hand In By The End Of The Day)-**

***This Must Be Signed By All Teachers***

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**(For Sports Coach If Student Wishes to Participate In One)**

Ryoma skimmed and saw that he had to find Class S and Room 3. He grabbed a map and walked leisurely to a hall which had a blue sign with the letter 'S' Written on it. He walked down the hall and saw more signs; he stopped when he found the number 3.

He entered the room and headed toward the teachers desk.

"Oh! You must be Echizen-kun!" The overly hyper teacher chirped. She signed the paper and turned to her class. "Class, could I have your attention?"

Eyes turned to the front of the classroom to see their teacher and…

"ECHIZEN?" A wave of familiar voices shouted. 'sempais, baka!' Ryoma thought inwardly.

"Oh, so you must be acquainted." She chirped once more. 'Is she a bird?' He added

"Well, Echizen-kun, there's an empty seat over there by the windows and since this is homeroom, you can do pretty much anything, bye~" She chirped before exiting the room. Ryoma was taken aback by her laid back yet hyper attitude but decided not to question it.

~the sempais reaction in the classroom~

Everyone except Tezuka was rambling on about something until their teacher called their attention to the front of the classroom. They all took a sharp inhale of breath.

Ryoma was standing there, soaking wet. His shirt was nearly see-through, revealing milky smooth skin and his pants clung to him like a second skin. His hair cascading and disheveled, his bangs were pushed out of the way revealing a doll-like face. But one thing enraged them to wits end.

"This is Kevin's!" That was painted on his shirt.

They all had but one thing to say,….erhem….shout.

"ECHIZEN!"

~okay, back to reality~

Ryoma walked to the empty seat and slumped down, decided to catch up on lost sleep. The sempais went to interrogate him about his shirt were stopped in their tracks when they saw the sleeping form of Ryoma.

The wet body, the deep breaths from cherry pink lips that were spread slightly apart, His hair cupping his face.

They shuddered.

~Into Ryoma's dream~

Karupin jumped.

Ryoma jumped.

Karupin landed.

Ryoma fell.

Karupin nyaa-ed.

Ryoma nyaa-ed

Karupin stared.

Ryoma stared.

Karupin drank milk.

Ryoma drank Ponta.

Ryoma sat.

Karupin sat.

Ryoma smiled.

Karupin smiled.

Ryoma said this,

"Can you say this?"

Karupin nodded.

"I can speak quite well for your information.

~End of dream~

Ryoma woke up in a jolt. The sempais surrounded him, "What's wrong?" Ryoma, who was still in a daze because of the dream muttered, "Karupin…..Spoke…well….?"

Although the Sempais had no clue what he was saying, the picture of Ryoma tilting his head in confusion, his lips in a pout, and eyebrows furrowed in thought almost made them go awwww~. Almost. Well except for Kikumaru but you know…

"KAWAII!" The red cat glomped Ryoma, earning him glares from others.

Then the big question came afoot. They looked at his shirt for a loooooong time before asking…

"Ryoma…are you gay?"

ＣＨＥＳＨＩＲＥ ＶＩＯＬＥＴＴＡ`Ｓ ＢＬＵＲＢ

I am so TT^TT

My computer crashed (well technically it's a net book its sooo small TT^TT) and the computer guy said it only has a few more hours in it TT^TT. So I rushed in writing this.

I won't be able to update soon, but I'll try, it'll be around a week? I think so, a week before I can get anything done. I can use my aunts for around 15 minutes a day and I can't type anything there as she thinks my stories give her comp viruses…. Anyway, I'll spend my 15 minutes checking on this story for spelling errors (and reviews …please?) as I couldn't do spell checking well.

So sorry for the inconveniences TT^TT


End file.
